


Exaltation

by samwhambam



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Slightly religious in like, a blasphemous sense, but um, cough, it gets more intense, there's some heavy make out stuffs in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: Oliver is enamored and hooked on the new guy at his youth group. Oliver doesn't know what it is about him that draws his attention. It could be the soft leather of his jacket. It could be the confidence that surrounds and radiates off him. It could be the soft curve of his upper lip. Or the intense gaze from his dark brown eyes. It could also be the shiny black of his car or the fantasies of what could happen in the back seat. Oliver doesn't know what it is, but he is hooked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to sanyumi who helped me nurture a small idea into a large monster and proofread the shit out of most of the first part. She also recently posted a new fic that is really fucking good and I would link it but I'm really bad at things like that. Just go read it. It's like the hot older sister in fic form. 
> 
> This has been a work in progress for a while, but school got in the way of me finishing it. Now that I'm on spring break, I hope to have the rest of it out within the next week. It's gonna get dirtier... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Oliver was fiddling with the bible in his hand, watching the second hand on the clock as it slowly made its way to 7 pm. Each minute that passed was another minute closer to youth group starting which meant it was another minute closer to it being over. Oliver knew the drill, everyone came in, grabbed a bible and a chair then sat in a large circle. Then they’d be split into smaller groups, assigned a verse and the discuss it before all coming back together and talking about life’s temptations and ways in which they reject Satan.

 

Oliver did his part, playing the card of religious son. Then once his parents went to bed, he’d plug his headphones in to his phone and wank to the dirtiest porn he could find for free. He had gotten his Wednesday nights down to a routine.

 

But lately, youth group had gotten a little more interesting. A minute before it was supposed to start, he walked in. He walked in, in all his devilish glory and Oliver’s mouth ran dry. Oliver tried not to stare, but he couldn’t help himself. When he bent down to grab a bible from the bottom shelf, his black jeans stretched deliciously across his ass. And then he was up and Oliver could enjoy the way his black v-neck was showing off just a hint of his chest and the sparse hairs that were growing.

 

Oliver finally looked away when the leader called out demanding their attention. He fixated on the bible in his hands, counting to 10. The desire in him was still burning strong when he finally looked up. Sitting directly across from him was Connor Walsh and he was looking at him. Oliver quickly looked away, his cheeks burning. It had finally happened, Connor had caught him staring and he needed the earth to swallow him whole so he could escape the embarrassment. It only got worse when they had to count off to be separated into smaller groups and he realized that he was in a group with Connor.

 

They all shuffled their chairs until they were in their smaller circles. For whatever godforsaken reason, Connor pulled his chair next to Oliver’s. Once Oliver was situated, Connor scooted his chair an inch closer. Oliver could smell Connor, the mixture of his body wash and deodorant sent Oliver into a frenzy. When he stole a glance at Connor, he was looking at him again. Connor winked and Oliver was convinced that Connor could see the dirty thoughts rolling through his head.

 

They took turns reading the passage out loud. It was about a man who had turned down numerous advances of a married woman who later lied and spread the rumor that he had taken advantage of her in order to get him sent to jail. Or, it was something like that. Oliver wasn’t sure because Connor had lost his page early on and leaned towards him, trying to get a look at the page number Oliver was turned to. His arm had brushed Oliver’s and the body heat made his whole body clench. All he could think about was that small bit of skin and how soft and warm it was and fuck, what everything else felt like.

 

And then they were discussing the verse and Oliver couldn’t come up with a modest two cents to throw in. Everyone else was talking about this man’s faith and how he gave up his life to live in God’s image and all Oliver could think about was Connor fucking him into the altar in the church. He wanted to feel that cool marble against his cheek as Connor plowed into him fast and dirty. He wanted to grab on to the edge as Connor threaded fingers through his hair, pulling sharply on it.

 

His daydream was cut short by Connor’s voice.

 

“I mean, it’s great and all that he devoted his life to his faith. But, he still got fucked in the end. If he wanted to say yes, he should’ve. Life is too short to rob yourself of fun.”

 

And Oliver was done.

 

He followed Connor out that night as everyone shuffled out of the center. The soft black of the leather jacket was draped across Connor’s shoulders and Oliver felt the inexplicable need to run his hands up Connor’s back while licking a line up the leather.

 

 When they reached the door, Connor pulled it open, stepping aside so Oliver could pass through. Oliver couldn’t help but give Connor one last look over.

 

“Good night, Oliver,” Connor followed him out the door, a smirk carved onto his features.

 

“Night,” It was an exhale, a quick exaltation before he ran across the street.

 

It was only once his mom was driving away that he was able to breathe normally.

 

He spent that whole night exploring his newfound leather kink with the image of Connor Walsh painted against his eyelids.

 

*

 

The week came and went and Oliver found himself sitting in the same chair as the week before holding a bible again. And again, Connor Walsh walked in a minute before it started. This time, Oliver kept his eyes on him. He watched as Connor paused after grabbing a chair and noticed his eyes skimming the circle, bouncing from one person to the next, starting at the person to Oliver’s left.

 

This time, when Connor sat down and looked up, Oliver didn’t look away. Connor raised his eyebrows at him before looking around the circle. Oliver’s eyes followed. They were counting, both of their eyes jumping from one person to the next. And then Oliver landed on Connor and the realization dawned on him as a smirk grew on Connor’s face. They were in the same group. Again.

 

Oliver was blushing a dark red when Connor brought his chair over next to his. He sat even closer and Oliver couldn’t concentrate at all. The Italian leather of Connor’s boots caught his eye and he couldn’t help but be intrigued. All of Connor’s articles of clothing looked expensive. Too expensive for an 18 year old. Oliver took a chance, sneaking a look at Connor’s face. He was clean shaven, different from last week when he was sporting a light stubble. His hair was still styled, a messy pompadour that Oliver wanted to run his hands through.

 

It wasn’t fair. He had zoned out, throwing in very few comments to aid in the discussion. He couldn’t even pay attention to anything that came out of Connor’s mouth. It was an hour and a half long pep talk. Today would be the day that he would talk to Connor. A real conversation. Today would be the day that he would look him in the eye, speak to him, and not think of a new sexual fantasy.

 

After the clock finally hit 8:30, Oliver was up and stacking his chair quickly. Before he could reach the bookshelves, Connor was in front of him, holding his hand out.

 

“Bible?”

 

And then Oliver was melting. He stumbled over his words before slipping out a quiet “thanks”.

 

“See you next week, Oliver,” Connor was smiling at him. Oliver smiled back before turning to leave.

 

He was waiting outside, leaning against the hard brick of the outside of the center. His mother was usually early, waiting for him in the spots right in front. But she wasn’t. She had sent Oliver a quick text, saying she’d be there but was running late. Everyone was trickling out and the street was getting dark with the absence of head lights.

 

“Hey, you need a ride?” Connor was by his side. Oliver hadn’t heard him come up. He thought he had left.  

 

“No,” Oliver pushed himself off the side of the wall. “My mom is on her way, but thanks for asking.”

 

“It’s no problem,” And then they were standing there with Oliver knee deep in embarrassment and Connor rolling a rock underneath his foot.

 

“This shit sucks,” Connor broke the silence, laughing slightly as the tension began to fade.

 

“Youth group or the conversation? Because youth group sucks and you’re just intimidating,” Oliver mentally slapped himself when he registered what he just said. He had spent so long thinking of what he would say if Connor ever approached him and this was not it. Oliver had always had a quick tongue, but usually it spit out something self-deprecating. This was another level that he didn’t realize he had.

 

“Youth group, but I’ll take the intimidation factor as a compliment,” Connor had finally relaxed, moving closer to Oliver. “Some guys think it makes me tall, dark, and handsome.”

 

“Oh,” Oliver was blushing again and he wasn’t sure what to say next.

 

“My grandparents threatened my parents out of the inheritance if they didn’t have me try to pray the gay away,” Connor was smirking again, a dangerous twinkle in his eye as he moved closer. His eyes skimmed over Oliver’s body. “Didn’t think I would like it, but the eye candy makes it worth it.”

 

And then Oliver couldn’t breathe. Of all the possible scenarios he thought of, this never seemed like a possibility. He didn’t know what to say, or do. Connor was looking at him so intently and he could see a light blush appear across Connor’s cheeks. He could see the insecurity start to cloud Connor’s eyes. There was a doubt there, like Connor may have mistakenly interpreted their little dance.

 

“The eye candy never hurts,” Oliver’s voice was a smooth drawl. It was as if Connor’s insecurity ignited something in Oliver. The thought that Connor may want him and would try to pursue him but might be held back by Oliver not being forward enough, caused something to click in Oliver’s mind. He was flirting and it almost seemed natural. “My mom’s here. But, I’ll see you next week. I’ll make sure to wear something pretty.”

 

“Can’t wait!” Connor called out as Oliver started making his way to his Mom’s car.

 

Oliver’s mother was rummaging through her purse, talking about how a friend of hers wanted to give Oliver a late birthday gift. In the time it took her to find the card and hand it to him, Connor was driving past them. 

 

The image of Connor, tall, dark and handsome in his car ignited a spark in Oliver. It was shiny and black and everything that Oliver expected out of Connor Walsh’s car. He could picture the black leather seats that the car was bound to have and he couldn’t shake the image of Connor Walsh with his face against the back seat, hands behind his back, with Oliver plowing into him. The phantom sound of skin rubbing against the leather sent him into a daze and he ran into the house as soon as his mother parked their car in the garage.

 

*

 

Oliver was washing his hands, head down, watching the bubbles form as he rubbed the soap into his hand. The door to the bathroom opened behind him and he looked up. His eyes met Connor’s as he stepped into the bathroom. Instead of making his way over to the urinals, he stopped inside the door, leaning against the wall.

 

They held eye contact for a beat before Oliver stood up completely upright, turning off the water.

 

“Wanna skip today? I can bring you back before it’s over, or give you a ride home after youth group would be over?” Connor broke the silence. His eyes were calculating, watching Oliver dry his hands.

 

Oliver weighed the decision carefully. He wanted to go. He was intrigued by Connor. But, he was a rule follower. He didn’t skip class or lie to his parents. He was good, could never hurt or lie to anyone. He was Oliver Hampton. And maybe that was why he should go. He had to admit, it didn’t help that Connor was the one asking him.

 

“Come with me.”

 

And then Connor was next to him. He picked the wad of paper towels out of his hand and looked over Oliver once. Starting at the worn converse on his feet, skimming the straight legs of Oliver’s jeans. He paused, spending an extra beat at Oliver’s lap before he continued. The last thing Connor wanted was for Oliver to not pick up what he was putting down. The light blue of Oliver’s henley met the flushed skin of his neck. The internal war was clear in his eyes and Connor smirked.

 

And that was it. Oliver didn’t want to ever say he was easy, but the interest in Connor’s eyes made it hard for him to say no. The smirk that promised a good time didn’t help either.

 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Connor waited a beat before continuing. “But I did come to the bathroom with the intent of utilizing the urinals. Passed by the leaders in their office talking about how today was the talk involving same sex marriage and the church’s teachings. And I would rather spend this time in the outside world with the potential to blow someone. Rather than sit there and listen to it.”

 

And Oliver was sold.

 

Before he could think about the consequences he was following Connor out the side door of the building and opening the passenger door to Connor’s car and sliding in. He was right, polished leather coated the seats which whined in protest as he sat down. Oliver slid his hand along the edge of the seat, reveling in the smoothness of the seat. The low purr of the car’s engine did something to him and he could feel the beast in him being unleashed.

 

“Have you ever fucked someone in the back seat?” Oliver wasn’t sure why or how he asked, but the question slipped out of his lips before he could stop it.

 

Connor turned to him, eyebrows raised, a twinkle in his eyes and a large smile gracing his face.

 

“No, actually. You offering?” There was a wiggle of his eyebrows and Oliver couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“No.”

 

“That’s a shame. Milkshakes?” Connor was tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing softly in the background and Oliver was beginning to think that it didn’t matter what his answer was, they were getting milkshakes.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

They were in the drive thru when Connor turned to him.

 

“So, some of the people there… they’re intense,” Connor was chuckling. “I knew what to expect, but I thought that shit was only in the movies. You’re my voice of reason there, Oliver.”

 

“I don’t say much,” Oliver shuffled in his seat, pressing his back against the door.

 

“You don’t, but it’s the look you give everyone when they say something judgmental. It’s refreshing,” Connor pulled the car up as everyone shifted forward.

 

“I had to grow up with them, I’m used to it,” Oliver shrugged. “Started actually reading the bible a few years back, just to give me something to do when I zoned them out.”

 

“How’s that been working out for you?”

 

“Made me gayer.”

 

Connor was laughing as he pulled up to the window.

 

They were sitting in Connor’s car in the parking lot behind the youth center with 30 minutes until Oliver had to be home. The sunroof was open and their seats were tilted back. Their milkshakes were left abandoned, half finished, in the cup holders.

 

“I can’t understand how you don’t like mint chocolate,” Connor sat up, grabbing his milkshake and taking a long draw from the straw. “It’s so good.”

 

“It’s disgusting,” Oliver reached out for his, which Connor handed to him without a word. “I’ll stick to my oreo shake.”

 

“Wait, so do you not like thin mints?” It was asked with such skepticism that Oliver couldn’t help but laugh. Connor removed the straw, sucking a chocolate chunk out of the bottom of the straw. He swore as shake dribbled down his shirt and onto his pants before he could shove it back into the to go cup.

 

He scooped it up and before he could lick the ice cream from his finger, it was falling again, landing with a splat on the seat. Any nerves that had stuck with Oliver since getting in the car were gone. Every ounce of intimidation that Connor held over Oliver was gone and he suddenly felt less derpy.

 

“They’re almost as bad as orange juice with pulp,” Oliver commented before putting the cup back and settling back into the seat.

 

“You’re the devil in disguise,” And then Connor was laying back too, one leg bent underneath him and the other resting on the dashboard.

 

The conversation had started off friendly, there were a lot of questions from Connor. Idle chit chat about school that led to a flirty banter about hobbies and then eventually back to youth group.

 

“Make out with me,” Connor’s statement tore Oliver’s gaze off the sky.

 

“No,” Oliver was smiling as he looked at Connor.

 

“Okay,” Connor smiled back before he turned his body to face Oliver. “You have great self-control. I’ve caught you checking me out plenty of times.”

 

“Well, you’ve weaseled your way into my group plenty of times so I don’t think you can ding me on that,” Oliver turned to face Connor.

 

“That’s true.” Connor laughed burrowing his face into the seat.

 

A comfortable silence engulfed the car as Oliver closed his eyes. This was nice. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this softness from Connor. He was envisioning something rough, a hot and heavy make out session that would go further than he had been intending. Not milkshakes and staring at the sky through a hole in Connor’s car and the need to stretch out the moment. A gentle understanding had settled over them as they settled into their seats. For once, Oliver wasn’t the horniest teenager alive.  

 

“Make out with me?” The question cut through the air again, causing Oliver to look up at Connor again. Then Connor’s finger was tracing the edge of Oliver’s hairline and he couldn’t fight the reflex to lean into it.

 

Oliver wasn’t sure why he said yes, but he did. Maybe it was the torn look in Connor’s eyes, like he wanted to, so badly but there was a hint of fear. Maybe it was because he just flat out wanted to.

 

Then Connor was moving, grabbing Oliver’s seat and hoisting himself gracefully over the gear shift. He was straddling his hips, hands on either side of Oliver’s head, lips an inch from Oliver’s.

 

“Are you sure?” The words tickled Oliver’s lips and he knew he was fucked. He was under Connor’s spell and he was pretty sure his life was over.

 

Oliver closed the distance, pressing his lips softly against Connor’s. It was gentle for a beat before Connor shifted, leaning against his forearms, his hands gripping the edge of the seat above Oliver’s head. They were closer and Connor took the kiss deeper. Oliver shifted, pressing his hands against Connor’s knees before running them up his thighs. His fingers caught on Connor’s belt loops before curving around Connor’s back and resting up near his shoulder blades.

 

Connor pulled away, a shaky inhale filled the car as Oliver sat up slightly, following Connor’s lips. Connor chuckled as he sat on Oliver’s thighs, the latter’s hands slipping down to cup the top of Connor’s ass.

 

“Fuck,” Connor breathed out before slipping his jacket off. He wrapped a hand around the neckline of Oliver’s shirt, bring him completely upright.

 

The kiss was urgent. Closer to what Oliver was expecting. It was short. Their lips a millimeter apart before Connor shifted, kissing him at a new angle. One hand had sneaked into Oliver’s hair, the other smoothed out Oliver’s shirt before rubbing his shoulder and ending on his bicep. The next kiss was hard, a little rough and Oliver groaned. Then Connor’s lips were barely on his and his teeth were scraping against his bottom lip. Oliver lost it when Connor tugged on his lip, his lips slipping through the loose hold Connor’s teeth had on him.

 

“I wanna blow you,” Connor was panting above Oliver. The words seared Oliver’s nerves, spreading a new warmth across his skin. A surge of electricity coursed through him.

 

Oliver glanced at the clock on the dashboard, shaking his head slightly when he remembered the car was off. He pulled his phone out from under his leg. Checking the time and groaning when he realized they had to leave within 5 minutes to get him home at a reasonable time. Oh, so responsible Oliver.

 

“We don’t have time,” Oliver leaned back, letting his head fall against the seat.

 

Always so, so responsible.

 

“Fuck, okay,” And then Connor’s lips were on his again, kissing him hungrily.

 

He nipped at Oliver’s lips before soothing them with his tongue.

 

Then Connor was peeling himself off of Oliver, and Oliver could feel Connor against his thigh as he moved off of him. Connor’s breath was ragged as he somehow made it back into his seat. He leaned back, digging his fingers into his thighs, trying to ground himself with the bit of pain.

 

“One more for the road?” Oliver asked, leaning sideways, closer to Connor, pursing his lips slightly.

 

Connor took the bait, removing his hands from the keys in the ignition to grasp the back of Oliver’s neck, pulling him closer. This kiss was softer, a cool down from their previous activities.

 

“It’s going to happen soon,” Connor murmured as he pulled away, sitting in his seat fully and turning on the car.

 

“Oh is it?” Oliver chucked as he fixed his seat. The sexual tension that had been buzzing through the car had dialed down a bit as they went back to their casual conversation. However, the energy was still licking at Oliver’s fingers. An itch that he couldn’t scratch with the need to run his hands all over Connor while he had him there.

 

“It is,” And then Connor was sending a grin his way as they left the parking lot, barely beating the group of teenagers leaving the building.

 

They were getting close to Oliver’s house, Oliver giving halfhearted directions back to his house, when Connor placed a hand on Oliver’s thigh. The touch was light, a soft caress that shifted, running teasingly across the seam of Oliver’s jeans in his inner thigh.

 

“I don’t think I can walk in and past my mom with a boner without her noticing. So, don’t move your hand closer,” Oliver warned as Connor turned onto his street.

 

“We can find out?” Connor suggested with a laugh as he pulled up to the house Oliver was pointing to.

 

“Nope!” Oliver unbuckled his seat belt.

 

“Honestly, give me five minutes and we’ll be good!” Connor called out as Oliver got out of the car. “Can I have your number at least?”

 

After exchanging numbers, Oliver was walking up his driveway when his phone ‘dinged’ in his pocket. He laughed at the message a simple eggplant emoji before entering his house. He made his way up to his bedroom, thankfully without an interception from his mother. He was changed and settled into bed with his laptop when his phone ‘dinged’ again.

 

A picture message popped up. It was a picture of Connor in dim lighting, cheeks flushed, cheesy grin and a thin sheen of sweat covering his face.

 

‘ _I just jerked off in my car a block away from your house. Hope you have a good time. Text me if you need me. ;)’_

 

Oliver shook his head, clearing his head of the fleeting thought of sending a message in reply. Tonight wasn’t the night. He was going to draw this out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took waagaaay longer than I expected, but enjoy you lovely folks!

It was Saturday and Oliver had spent the days following his and Connor’s make out session letting his imagination run wild. His trashcan was full of tissues and a second box had been stowed in his closet.

 

He was tying his tie when his phone ‘dinged’ from its spot on his desk.

 

“You guys have 5 minutes and then we’re leaving!!” Oliver’s mom called out as she walked down the hall. Stopping in his open doorway to admire his handiwork. “I made one handsome boy. I’m taking all the credit on this one. Don’t let your dad tell you otherwise.”

 

“Okay mom, go make sure Clara is ready,” Oliver turned from the door as his mom walked down the hallway to check on his sister.

 

Oliver grabbed his shoes and phone before making his way down the stairs. He plopped down onto the couch, pulling on his shoes. The slick laces slid undone almost immediately. He sighed before tying them again, making sure to double knot them.

 

He waited until his father walked out of the living room before checking his phone.

 

‘ _What’re you doing today? Got jerky you can chew on if ya hungry.’_

 

Oliver stared at the screen. Then the typing dots popped up and another message from Connor came through.

 

‘ _Okay. I thought about that pick up line after I sent it and realized that it would probably disgust you and you would reject me without a second thought. So, I’m going to try again.”_

 

Oliver waited for another message to follow.

 

‘ _The bible says to “give drink to those that are thirsty.” Wanna help quench my thirst? It’ll be very Christian of you.’_

 

Oliver chuckled sending off a quick reply of ‘ _try again.’_

 

“Let’s get in the car before your mom yells at us again,” Oliver’s dad spoke to him as he passed through the living room.

 

Oliver was buckling his seatbelt when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

“Your phone keeps buzzing, you bringing home a girl soon for us to meet?” Oliver’s dad winked at him through the rearview mirror.

 

“Not a chance, Dad,” His sister retorted as she climbed into the car. She laughed as Oliver pushed her, catching herself before she fell completely out of the car.

 

“Leave each other alone!” His mom cut them off before opening her own door and joining them.

 

Oliver checked his phone once his Dad began to back out of the driveway, his own sister occupied by her own phone.

 

‘ _I want to see you again, continue where we left off. Hang out. Anything. But I can’t wait until Wednesday. Can I see you, please?’_

 

Oliver stifled a smile, turning to stare out the window before anyone could notice the blush spreading down his neck. He was expecting something spicy, not sincere.

 

‘ _Can’t. Currently on my way to my cousin’s cotillion. Tomorrow?’_

 

The reply was instant, a simple ‘ _yes.’_

 

*

 

Oliver was mid sip, sitting at a table on the edge of the party when his phone vibrated. The party was loud, the drinks were flowing and his headache was already astounding. He threw a glance up at the aunt approaching him before pulling his phone out.

 

‘ _Check your snapchat.’_

 

“Oliver!” It was a screech and then an arm was thrown around his shoulder. “Come dance!”

 

Oliver cringed at the smell of the tequila radiating off of her. He grabbed her hand, lifting it from his shoulder. His family was the poster board Catholic family. Most Sundays, the extended family on his Mom’s side all sat together at church, praying every day and thanking the Lord for their blessings. But when they partied, they partied hard.

 

“I will. I just have to go to the bathroom first,” Oliver slid out of her embrace, leading her to the dance floor before dumping her there and slipping out of the hall.

 

He stepped out of the building, the crisp night air hitting him in face. The night was cold and quiet, a steep contrast to the bass vibrating off the walls and the radiating warmth from the dance floor. A shiver ran down his spine as he finally unlocked his phone, pulling his jacket lapel tighter against his chest. He opened Connor’s snapchat and gasped at the video of Connor’s hand wrapping around the bulge in his jeans, tracing the line of a very prominent erection.

 

‘ _Fuck. Am I too late?’_ Oliver replied. The message was read instantly and ten seconds later, another video appeared.

 

Connor’s labored breathing filled the night air as it began to play. This time, his jeans were unbuttoned and his hand had disappeared underneath the waistband of his boxers. The fabric moved as Connor stroked himself, starting off slowly and speeding up as the video ended.

 

‘ _Let me see, Connor.’_

 

Oliver walked behind the building, into the garden that accompanied the rented space. Instead of receiving a reply, Oliver’s phone began to ring.

 

“Fuck, Connor. Just send me a fucking dick pic already,” Oliver whined into the phone, keeping his voice down as he moved further away from the party.

 

Connor chuckled low and long. His breath hitched at the end, before a light gasp filled Oliver’s ear. Connor’s voice was raspy in Oliver’s ears. “Oh, Oliver. I want the first time you see my cock to be in the seconds before it’s sliding into your ass.”

 

“Fuck. Just a preview,” Oliver was on the border of begging. He needed something, anything. He needed more. Connor’s touch was still burned into Oliver’s skin. The desire was still burning in his belly, a reminder of their unfinished business. Three days was a long time when the need was this strong.

 

“This morning, when I was laying in bed, I was thinking about what it would be like to fuck your mouth,” Connor ignored Oliver’s comment, going into a speech that Oliver could tell he had practiced. “What it would be like to push my cock in between those pink lips of yours. Nice and slow. I want to take it deep, feeling the head of my cock hitting the back of your throat.”

 

“Fuck, Connor,” Oliver walked farther, looking for a dark corner he could hide in.

 

“I’d fuck it nice and slow, take my time, pushing myself deeper with each thrust. God, it’d be so hot. You looking up at me. Oliver,” Connor groaned, deep and long. Oliver shivered as he began to harden. “Fuck. I need you.”

 

“Connor. It’s not fair. God, I want to be there,” Oliver shut his eyes as another groan filled his ears. Connor’s breathing was beginning to quicken and Oliver swore as Connor got closer to his orgasm. He could just see Connor, sitting there, jerking himself off, jaw going slack as he fully lost control.

 

“Oliver,” It was dragged out, a prayer followed by a gasp and a quick exhale of breath. “Fuck, that was good.”

 

Oliver’s blood was boiling under his skin. He had gotten a taste and he needed more.

 

“This is so unfair,” Oliver muttered, kicking a small rock around with his foot. Connor laughed and Oliver couldn’t help but smile in return.

 

“Don’t worry. Tomorrow. I’ll figure something out,” It was a promise that sent Oliver into a frenzy. “God, I made a mess.”

 

“Did you cum all over yourself?” Oliver looked around as the words slipped out, exhaling in relief when he didn’t see anyone.

 

“And then some.”

 

There was shuffling on Connor’s end and Oliver could hear him swear lightly.

 

“I gotta clean up,” Connor said. There was more shuffling. “But, tomorrow. I wanna blow you. And then next chance we get, we’re gonna fuck.”

 

“Mhm. Okay.” Oliver laughed as he began to walk back towards the party.

 

“I don’t know what you did Oliver, but you’re on my mind,” Connor said, a nervous chuckle filling Oliver’s ears. “I cannot get you out of my mind.”

 

Oliver opened his mouth, all words escaping his mind. He closed his mouth, willing anything to come out. He didn’t want Connor to get the wrong impression. He wanted him to know that the feeling was mutual.

 

“You’re telling me? I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” Oliver finally settled on. It wasn’t smooth. Or witty. But it was a confirmation of his feelings.

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

Oliver stopped walking, taking a deep breath. He needed to calm down, cool off a bit before he walked back in.

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

*

 

That night, Oliver fell asleep to the sound of Connor gasping on repeat in his mind. It haunted his dreams and he woke up, hours before his alarm, with a light layer of sweat on his skin and his breathing erratic. He didn’t know what Connor Walsh had done, but he had burrowed under Oliver’s skin and Oliver knew his life would never be the same.

 

It felt like he had only had the chance to blink when his mother was knocking on his door, yelling at him to get ready for church. He checked his alarm and groaned. 7:45 am. 18 years later and he still wasn’t used to waking up for the 8:30 am mass. He hated going. Being forced to attend mass was one thing, but being forced to attend a mass where he was the youngest one there, besides his sister, was pure torture. The priest wrote his homilies for a very specific audience and Oliver didn’t fit that mold.

 

He opened his bedroom door as his sister opened hers. And right on cue, they made eye contact and nodded solemnly. At least they were in this together. They shared the sink, Clara using the mirror to throw her hair into a neat bun and Oliver using a corner of the counter to insert his contacts. They brushed their teeth in silence before returning to their respective rooms where they shuffled to put on appropriate clothing. Oliver’s slacks were pressed and Clara’s dress reached down below her knees.

 

“I fucking hate this,” Clara muttered as she followed Oliver down the steps.

 

“Yep.” Oliver responded.

 

They were in their car before their parents, sitting in silence when Oliver’s phone vibrated against the seat next to them. Oliver picked the phone up, blinking the sleep from his eyes now that he was stationary. He coughed when he opened the picture message, choking on the quick inhale of breath.

 

He closed the picture of Connor’s hand, covered in sticky cum, before his sister could look over.

 

‘ _From last night. Thought you could use a hand before church today.’_

 

Oliver shook his head, he was awake, no doubt about it. He sent back a simple ‘ _fuck you’_ as his parents got into the car, pocketing his phone before they noticed it out and had time to ask about it.

 

The drive to the church was short, the silence filled with the soft chatter from his parents. Foreign words filled the space as they argued over something in Tagalog, louder and louder until their voices dropped once they realized they were talking loudly. Oliver could only pick up a couple of words, things that he had heard most often. He looked to his sister who only shrugged at him.

 

After parking, they walked to the church in silence. Oliver sat down, sandwiched between his mother and sister, same as every other week. He picked up the newsletter, flipping to the obituary section when his sister’s hand darted onto his, pausing his motions.

 

“Fresh meat just walked in,” She whispered to him. “And he’s a looker.”

 

“What?” Oliver looked up to her in confusion before throwing a glance at the entrance behind them.

 

Oliver’s heart stopped when he saw Connor strolling down the aisle way, following behind four adults. He looked pristine. Hair neatly styled to sweep off his forehead, slacks tailored to fit his long, lean legs. The purple of his button up popped underneath his signature leather jacket. He looked absolutely fuckable and Oliver’s mouth ran dry.

 

They made eye contact as Connor passed by Oliver’s row. And whatever lustful thoughts he may have been having before were nowhere near what was on his mind when Connor smirked and winked at him.

 

Oliver turned back to face the altar, fumbling with the paper in his hands. He could feel his sister’s eyes boring a hole into his temple.

 

“I fucking knew it!” Clara whispered into his ear. Her quiet exclamation was cut off by their mother shushing them. Clara smirked as she turned to face the altar as well, shaking her head. “I knew it.”

 

Connor and his family sat down a few rows in front of the Hampton’s. Older families separated them once they took their seats. Oliver was staring as the woman sitting behind Connor leaned forward to whisper something to the woman sitting to Connor’s right. Connor turned into the conversation, shaking the woman’s hand. His eyes flickered up, over her shoulder, focusing on Oliver. He flashed a breathtaking smile at Oliver, or the woman he was just introduced to. Oliver wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter. Connor’s eyes were on him and lust shot through Oliver’s veins.

 

Oliver’s fingers itched, his heart started beating faster and faster and a flush crept up his neck. Their eye contact was broken when the organ started to play. The choir began to sing and Connor turned to face the front slowly, a devilish smile gracing his features.

 

_Keep your eyes on the altar._

 

That was Oliver’s mantra as the mass began. He kept his eyes trained on the priest’s movements. Where he went, that’s where his eyes went. Except when his eyes were on the sliver of neck that was exposed between the collar of his shirt and his hair line. It was a tease. Just enough to get his imagination going but nothing that invited the thoughts that were flooding Oliver’s mind.

 

Oliver’s mother coughed beside him, breaking off his train of thought. He looked back to the altar, making eye contact with one of the religious statues behind it. He shrugged off the shame of fantasizing Connor licking him open before giving it to him hard. Preferably in the choir loft. Somewhere with a view. Not in a pew. He wanted to be able to appreciate the scenery while taking it in the ass. A great ‘fuck you’ to the past 18 years.

 

_He’s doing his homily. That’s about a third of the way through. Just get through the rest then you can see him._

 

Oliver tried to focus on the priest, listen to what he was saying but time seemed to stop when Connor stood up, slipping out of the pew gracefully. His mouth ran dry when Connor looked to him, raised his eyebrows at him before slipping out the side door.

 

“Get it, tiger.” Clara whispered into his ear.

 

Oliver turned to her, his eyebrows raised. ‘ _Do it’_ she mouthed. He stared at her for a second before he got up, shuffling past his parents into the aisle. He paused at the door, looking back at his family. His sister nodded at him, giving him that last bit of encouragement to slip through the same door.

 

“Fucking finally,” Connor sighed once Oliver turned the corner behind the church.

 

Hands pressed against Oliver’s shoulders, pushing him back against the stuccoed wall and then Connor’s mouth was on Oliver’s. Oliver moaned into the kiss before reaching out to touch Connor’s waist. He pushed them off the wall, wrapping his arms around Connor.

 

“Take me somewhere, anywhere where I can finally blow you. I’m starting to get really fucking impatient,” Connor muttered against Oliver’s lips. One of his hands slipped down from Oliver’s shoulder, tracing down until his fingers found the outline of Oliver’s dick.

 

“Fuck, okay,” Oliver said as he pulled himself out of Connor’s embrace, grabbing his hand and leading him to the set of buildings the congregation used for their religious education programs. It was still early enough that none of the staff would be in yet, they didn’t start their programs until the later masses.

 

There was a courtyard behind the buildings, a basketball court that bled into an overgrown garden which turned into a small field. Murals covered the back walls of the buildings; there was a last supper, a large crucifix with a hanging Jesus (which baffled Connor but he went with it), and a large dove on the last wall. Oliver had spent years back here playing with the other kids. He still had a scar from the time he tripped over a sprinkler head and hit his head on a rock.

 

“Didn’t realize there was all this space,” Connor murmured in awe.

 

“Wanna shoot some hoops?” Oliver motioned to an abandoned basketball that sat in one of the flowerbeds. He smirked when Connor turned to face him completely, an incredulous look gracing his face. An eyebrow was quirked up and a quiet ‘ _the fuck’_ slipped past his lips.

 

“I say I wanna blow you and you ask if I wanna shoot hoops?” Connor started walking towards Oliver. “I want you, to shoot a load, down my throat. Not hoops.”

 

With each step Connor took towards Oliver, Oliver took one back until his back was pressed against one of the walls. He was laughing by the time Connor was pressing himself against him, driving Oliver flush against the wall. They were kissing again before Oliver could get out a snarky comment.

 

“Fuck. Thank god we’re young and you can get it up quick. I’m assuming we have 5 minutes before someone comes looking for me,” Connor whispered as he kissed down Oliver’s neck, sneaking a hand down the front of Oliver’s slacks. Oliver undid the button and unzipped the trousers as Connor lowered himself down onto his knees. He pushed them down as Connor pulled out his hardened cock. Connor stroked him once, twice before raising his eyebrows at Oliver. “When was the last time you got laid? Cause that was really fast. Even for me.”

 

“I thought we were supposed to be shooting loads? Not snarky comments,” Oliver threaded the fingers of one hand in Connor’s hair, nudging his head closer to Oliver. Their time was limited. “Just open your mouth already so we can go back in before someone comes looking for us.”

 

“Yes sir,” Connor said as he moved closer, licking a line along the underside of Oliver’s cock.

 

Oliver shivered as Connor’s tongue slowed its movements, licking a small ring around the tip. Connor licked another line from the base of Oliver’s cock to the tip, wrapping his lips around it. A moan sneaked out of Oliver, ripping through his chest as Connor sucked gently. Connor groaned as Oliver swelled to his full size in Connor’s mouth. Oliver was larger than Connor expected, much larger. But if life had taught him anything, it was that his mother did not raise a quitter.

 

“This is just a taste, I’m going to fuck you so good later,” Connor mouthed against the side of Oliver’s cock. He licked along the vein that had made itself present.

 

“Connor,” Oliver’s voice broke halfway through the exaltation. Connor whimpered below him, grasping at one of Oliver’s knees as he slid his lips down Oliver, taking him into his mouth.

 

Connor hummed around Oliver’s dick, bobbing his head before letting Oliver slip out of his mouth. He threw a quick prayer up to the Jesus painted above Oliver’s head and took Oliver back into his mouth, pushing past the point of discomfort and taking all that he could into his throat. Connor snuck a hand into Oliver’s pants, pushing them down another inch so he could take Oliver’s balls in his hand, massaging them lightly as he pulled off. Oliver’s grip on Connor’s hair tightened as he bucked into Connor’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

 

Connor backed up, coughing as he sat back, wiping the tears from his eyes. He wiped off his chin as Oliver bent down to place a kiss on his forehead.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Connor,” Oliver tried pulling him up off of his knees, but Connor just pushed his hands away.

 

“Do it again,” Connor commanded as he knelt forward again, wrapping a hand around Oliver, pumping him quickly. He wiped the beads of pre-cum from Oliver’s tip, spreading it over Oliver’s cock before leaning in and licking Oliver’s tip. “Fucking give it to me.”

 

“Fuck, fuck. Okay,” Oliver moaned out.

 

And then Connor’s mouth was around Oliver again and Connor focused on his breathing as Oliver placed his hand back in Connor’s hair. Every bob of Connor’s head was met with a soft thrust from Oliver. Each time the tip of Oliver’s cock hit the back of Connor’s throat, a new sound came out of Oliver, each one spurring on Connor, causing him to move faster, take more of Oliver into this mouth.

 

Connor tightened his lips around Oliver’s cock, sucking on him as he slid Oliver out of his mouth, staying at the tip. He licked at the slit as he pumped the shaft. Oliver was moaning, each one coming out louder than the one before. Connor could feel Oliver pulsating, getting even larger and he knew this was it.

 

“Fuck, Connor, I’m gonna cum. Watch out,” Oliver was destroyed, his voice coming out in a whine as he got nearer and nearer to his orgasm.

 

“In my mouth,” And then Connor’s lips were around Oliver’s cock again, taking him back into his mouth.

 

Oliver came with a loud groan, shooting his cum into Connor’s mouth. Connor choked again on the added volume in his mouth, letting out another soft cough before running his tongue over Oliver again, lapping up any mess Oliver might’ve made.

 

“Connor,” Oliver pulled Connor up, stealing a kiss from him. Connor kissed back, placing his hands on either side of Oliver’s head, pushing their bodies flush together against the cement wall. Oliver cut off the kiss as he burst into a fit of giggles. “You just blew me under a blown up painting of the last supper.”

 

“I did,” Connor laughed as he looked up. The painted Jesus was staring down at him. “It was kind of hot, knowing we were being watched.”

 

“Shut the fuck up. Oh my god!” Oliver pushed him away before buttoning up his pants.

 

“Uh, if my memory serves me correctly, you were the one being loud, so you should be the one to shut the fuck up,” Connor laughed as he narrowly escaped a smack from Oliver.  

 

They were walking back to the church when Connor stopped, grabbing Oliver’s arm to stop his movements as well.

 

“Later today, yeah?” There was something soft in the way that Connor asked, something sweet about the way he looked so intently into Oliver’s eyes, like he couldn’t bear the answer being ‘no.’

 

“Of course,” Oliver smiled as Connor beamed at him, placing a gentle kiss on Oliver’s lips. “As long as you wear that leather jacket again. It looks really good on you.”

 

“You like it?” Connor wiggled his eyebrows at him before kissing him again, even softer than the last one.

 

“It does have a certain appeal to it,” Oliver pulled away from the embrace, continuing up the side of the church.

 

“Then it’s a date.”

 

Oliver turned back to face Connor.

 

“Are you going to judge me if I put out on the first date?” Oliver was walking backwards, slowly, he had already been gone for too long.

 

“I’m hoping you do. Otherwise, what was the point of me putting away your bible all those times?” There was a special glint in Connor’s eyes. It was teasing, the affection taking Oliver’s breath away.

 

“Is it going to be nasty?” That was the last question, then Oliver had to be back in the church, sitting next to his family, pretending like Connor hadn’t blown him so hard that his knees buckled when he came.

 

“I plan on fucking you in the backseat of my car. Haven’t been able to think of much else after you made that comment when we were in the drive thru,” Connor said, unable to help the smile that was beginning to grace his lips.

 

“I’m sold.” Oliver tried out a wink, hoping it came off smoother than it felt, before turning around and walking around the corner to the main entrance of the church.

 

“God, I’m fucked.” Oliver heard as soon as he turned the corner. He took a second to compose himself, wipe the smile off his face, before he opened the doors, genuflected at the end of his pew, and slid back in to his usual spot between his mother and his sister.


End file.
